Maçã Envenenada
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: O/s One Shot Pós-Breaking Dawn. Edward tenta convencer Renesmee a deixar o parque (que por acaso só faz birra). Como ele resolverá isso?


_**Maçã Envenenada**_

E aqui vai a continuação de mais uma O/s baseada na realidade de "_**Little Daddy's Princess**_". Não é preciso ler todas as minhas O/s _Twilight_ para entender essa minha realidade, basta apenas ler a primeira (_**Little Daddy's Princess**_) para entender todas! Lembrando que são O/s **Pós-Breaking Dawn**. Nessa O/s veremos Renesmee aos 8 anos (no sentido literal ela tem 3). Espero que gostem! :D

* * *

– Uhummm – Renesmee continuava se esticando para alcançar seu objetivo principal naquele momento. Apanhar _aquela_ maçã.

Não, não era uma maçã qualquer. Era _aquela_ maçã. Era a maçã mais bela, mais perfeita, mais vermelha, e aparentemente a mais suculenta que tinha visto em sua curta vida.

É claro que aquilo também fazia parte de sua birra pessoal. Se Renesmee quisesse algo, tinha que ser o que ela queria e _na hora_. A maçã não era tão diferente das outras, tinha apenas uma cor mais chamativa fazendo com que a garota fugisse do olhar do seu pai – que por acaso já estava muito preocupado – para pegar o que queria antes de voltar para casa.

E então, finalmente conseguiu. Ela tocou a maçã.

– Só mais um pouquinho – Dizia a si mesma com dificuldade. Era difícil falar algo coerente quando se estava esticada do jeito que estava.

– _RENESMEE_! – Ouviu a voz do seu pai mais perto do que julgara – fazendo-a se assustar e cair pro lado. Não era uma grande altura, já que ela estava em cima de uma pedra de tamanho médio, mas a poça de lama onde ela caiu, ali sim era grande. Antes mesmo de lamentar a lama em seu vestido favorito, reparou o que estava em sua mão direita – fazendo-a sorrir vitoriosa.

– Você está bem? – Edward perguntou a pegando no colo imediatamente – sem se importar com a sujeira que deixava em sua camisa bege – Tá machucada? – Perguntou analisando a primogênita de cima para baixo.

– Eu to bem! – Respondeu sem se importar com a sujeira. Ela havia conseguido a maçã. Era tudo que lhe importava.

– Nunca mais suma daquele jeito! – Disse num tom meio bravo meio preocupado. Apesar de ter a filha sumida por apenas 3 minutos e 27 segundos fora de sua vista, já era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco e pensar nas piores hipóteses que poderiam acontecer com uma criança da sua idade em um parque tão grande.

– Eu só tava tentando pegar a maçã, papai – Respondeu fazendo bico e mostrando seu troféu – Olha só que linda!

– Sim, é linda. Agora jogue-a no lixo e vamos embora, sim? Já são 15:00h, e a mamãe chega das compras em casa as 15:30h. Não queremos nos atrasar.

– Por que jogar no lixo? – Perguntou segurando a maçã com as duas mãos - como se quisesse protegê-la.

– Ness – Edward a olhou pacientemente - A maçã caiu na lama, e ainda está com vermes aí dentro. Você não vai comer isso.

– Mas ela é linda – Dessa vez segurou a maçã com mais força. A pressão foi tanta que ela afundou um de seus dedos na maçã onde um bicho bem pequeno saiu de dentro, fazendo-a largar imediatamente.

– Viu só? - Edward a olhou sem conseguir segurar o sorriso presunçoso – Nem tudo que é bonito e maravilhoso por fora, é o mesmo por dentro. Espero que se lembre disso – Disse pegando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a até o carro.

Tudo estaria indo muito bem se não fosse pelo fato de Renesmee soltar a mão do pai e cruzar os braços no momento que chegou na porta do carro.

– O que foi? – Perguntou confuso.

– Eu não vou – Respondeu carrancuda. Seu olhar dava impressão que começaria a chorar.

– Posso perguntar o porquê?

– Eu quero uma maçã – Disse já soluçando.

– Bom, podemos voltar na macieira e pegar outra – Edward respondeu sorrindo e baixando-se para estar a sua altura.

– Não tem outra maçã como aquela. Eu queria _aquela_ – Disse sem conter as lágrimas – Agora não vou ter mais maçã! – Soluçou mais um pouco, deixando mais lágrimas caírem.

Edward precisou se segurar _muito_ para não rir da situação. Sua filha se apegou a uma _maçã_. Ela chorava por não ter _aquela _maçã. Ela estava fazendo birra porque independente ou não de ter outra maçã, ela não seria _aquela_ maçã. "_Crianças"_ pensou paciente.

– Acho que isso é porque teve uma certa pessoinha que não dormiu direito hoje – Ele disse tentando enganar a si mesmo. Renesmee era uma criança altamente mimada por natureza. Ela foi a primeira filha, a primeira sobrinha, a primeira neta, a primeira Cullen criança. Sabia que parte daquilo era culpa dele e de Alice por tê-la mimado tanto, mas ela também teria de aprender a ver limites. Para ela, tudo que ela quisesse ela teria. Mas não era bem assim. Bella a controlava, e ficava irritada quando Edward, Alice ou até Rosalie dava a ela o que ela queria. Bella era a única ainda racional que tentava impor limites a Renesmee, apesar de as vezes ela própria não se segurar para satisfazer as vontades da pequena. Mas também era difícil quando não tinha muito apoio. Edward ainda podia se lembrar da última vez que passou dos limites com a pequena. E isso não fazia nem uma semana.

_– Edward, não acredito que você comprou isso a ela! – Bella ainda estava histérica quando olhava o mini conversível rosa que agora Renesmee dirigia pelo quintal de casa._

_– Amor, não foi nada demais. E nem foi eu quem comprou... – Edward tentava se defender – Não precisa ficar nervosa, não fará bem ao bebê, se acalme – Disse com sua auto-proteção. A única coisa que lhe preocupava daquele momento era Bella ter uma crise. O que não era nada bom já que ela estava no alto estágio do 8° mês de gravidez._

_– Qual é, Bella! Não seja estraga prazeres! - Alice disse revirando os olhos – Se o Jack já estivesse andando, eu teria comprado um para ele. Não é, meu lindo? - Disse dessa vez olhando para a cópia de Jasper em seu colo - É sim, eu vou ser o melhor e mais lindo motorista de Newport Beach! – Alice disse fazendo uma falsa fala de bebê._

_– Novidade Alice - Bella disse revirando os olhos._

_– Fale o que quiser, a sobrinha é minha e eu dou o que eu quiser – Disse mostrando a língua deixando Edward irritado por ela continuar a provocar Bella._

Não era difícil Renesmee ter o que queria. Basta estar com as pessoas certas, e o mundo era dela. Simples assim. Até mesmo Charlie a mimava – o que fazia Bella se perguntar o que deu no pai por mudar sua atitude, já que ele nunca fora assim com ela. Nem mesmo quando criança!

"Talvez ele esteja aproveitando todos os presentes que você recusou na sua vida quando morava com ele", Esse era o argumento perfeito que Edward havia dado quando ela mencionou o assunto.

Ele poderia praticar um pouco o lance de auto controle com Renesmee. Ele precisava treinar a falar mais o 'não' do que o 'sim'. Mas por que era tão difícil?

Depois de vários devaneios Edward tocou o ombro de Renesmee e fez sinal para que ela entrasse no carro. Nessie apenas cruzou mais os braços e olhou feio fazendo 'não' com a cabeça. Edward suspirou um pouco irritado.

– Facilite as coisas para mim, Nessie. Entre no carro e vamos para casa - Renesmee continuou o olhando feio. Era tão adorável que ele precisava se segurar para continuar com a expressão séria – Não me obrigue a te colocar a força na cadeirinha Ness – Mas ela não se abalou com a ameaça. Como demostrou isso? Sentou-se na calçada ainda com os braços cruzados e uma grande carranca – deixando claro que nada naquele mundo faria ela sair _dali_.

Edward sabia que não teria coragem de tirá-la a força. Era contra sua natureza usar essa artimanha. O único caminho era sentar e esperar. Algo que ele fazia muito bem. Destrancou o carro e abriu a porta do passageiro – sentando-se dele e ligou o rádio.

Renesmee o olhou com curiosidade, mas sempre que ele a olhava ela disfarçava a cara e voltava a sua carranca.

As pessoas que passavam pelo parque achavam bem curioso aquela cena. Uma garotinha emburrada sentada no meio da calçada onde várias pessoas passavam, e seu pai que aparentava seus 21 anos escutando músicas dos anos 50 na rádio como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Não era algo que se via todo dia.

– Acho que os pais jovens tem mais paciência do que os mais experientes - Uma senhora dizia enquanto passava pela calçada. Ela havia reparado Renesmee no parquinho brincando, e Edward sempre fazendo graça perto dela.

– Ou ele é um babá – Dizia a outra senhora ao lado. Sem disfarçar elas sempre encaravam os dois – Ele é pago para isso.

– Eu ouvi ela o chamando de pai...

– Deve estar ouvindo coisas. Troque seu aparelho de audição. Ele é jovem demais para ser pai de uma garota daquele tamanho – repreendeu a outra.

Dez minutos já haviam se passado, e nem Renesmee e nem Edward trocaram uma palavra. Ambos fazendo as mesmas coisas que dez minutos atrás. Até que o celular de Edward tocou. Estava na hora dele mudar o placar do jogo.

– Oi, amor – Disse com ternura. Renesmee domada pela curiosidade o olhava – Sim, sim. Que bom que se divertiu, apesar de ter a Alice para te deixar louca. Quero ver logo os jogos – Disse dessa vez olhando para Renesmee. Ele sabia que ela acharia que estavam falando de jogos para _ela_, sendo que na verdade falavam sobre os jogos de quarto para o bebê - Vou assim que poder para tomarmos um sorvete – Renesmee virou o rosto para o pai imediatamente em expectativa. "_Bingo!"_ pensou vitorioso – Também te amo – E desligou.

– Ai, ai – Edward deu um falso suspiro – Dá água na boca só de imaginar eu tomando o sorvete de leite ninho trufado – Disse um pouco alto para Renesmee ouvir – Pena que é impossível ir.

– Por quê? – Renesmee não aguentou a curiosidade.

– Bom, como posso ir com você aí? – Respondeu num tom triste.

Renesmee logo se sentiu mal. Além da teimosia que herdara de sua mãe, a pequena também herdara uma outra parte bem peculiar. Se sentir mal com a infelicidade dos outros. Não que Edward achasse aquilo bom, mas naquele caso, isso o ajudaria. E muito.

– Se eu entrar no carro, você vai tomar o sorvete? – Perguntou deixando a carranca de lado. Levantou-se e se aproximou do pai.

– Sim – Respondeu ainda a olhando triste. Demostrando falta de fé.

– Então eu vou entrar – Respondeu indo abrir a porta de trás.

– E sua maçã? – Perguntou escondendo o sorriso.

– Não importa - E não importava mesmo. No momento, sua prioridade era tirar a cara de tristeza do pai. Edward se sentiu mal usando aquilo. Ele não sabia que daria tão certo. Mas precisava se manter firme. Saiu do banco e foi ajudar Renesmee com o cinto da cadeirinha.

Montou no carro e logo que deu a partida, Renesmee perguntou.

– Papai, eu posso tomar sorvete de leite ninho trufado também?

– Claro, princesa – E ligou o carro rumo a sorveteria onde Bella e a Alice os esperava.

_"Deu certo?",_ Edward lia um SMS de Bella durante um sinal vermelho da avenida.

_"Sim, não esperava por isso. Você é um gênio, amor. Mas, estou me sentindo mal."._

_"Não sinta, sei que é doloroso. Mas o ponto positivo das crianças, é que elas esquecem."_

_"Estou esperando por isso"_

_"Bobo. Estou orgulhosa que conseguiu. Não esperava isso de você"_

_"Sou um pai assim tão ruim?"_

_"Na verdade, você é um paizão. Nunca duvide disso"_. Edward olhou no retrovisor para Renesmee que o olhava sorrindo. Sorriu de volta.

_"É, você tem razão"_

_"Convencido"._

* * *

E mais uma O/s finalizada! Espero que tenham gostado! To esperando as reviews! :D


End file.
